When Past meets Present
by trace4444
Summary: What happens when the past comes to train with the present? And What's going on between Rukia and Toshiro Set a year after the Winter War
1. Arrival

Here guys the first chapter of When Past meets present

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach or it's characters

The setting is after Aizen is "murdered" for the past and for the future one year after the Winter war and two years after Ichigo became a shinigami Also there may be some OCC

* * *

It was a normal day in Soul Soceity well as normal as it can get with the death of the 5th division captain Sosuke Azien, the arrest of Kuchiki Rukia and the Ryoka's break in. Yamamoto Soutaicho suddenly called for a meeting with all the captains,and vice-captains. When everyone got there they were shock to find that Kuchiki Rukia and the Ryoka were also there.

"Everyone it has come to my attention that everyone needs more training especially with the death of Aizen taicho we need to unite and become stronger to defend ourselves" Yamamoto said

"And what's your plan Soutaicho?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked

"Recently Kurosuchi taicho discover a way to travel to the future. I already discuss this with my future self and he is more than happy to let you all go to the future to train" As soon as he responded everyone bursted into chatter

"Wait what do we have to do with this" Ichigo asked his friends and Rukia

"Now we can't have you guys ruining Seireitei while we're gone now can we" He responded

"Excuse me Soutaicho I know I'm not in a position to speak but exactly how far into the future are we going?" Rukia finally ask the question everybody was wondering about

"I thought you never ask it's 2 years in the future to be exact" replied Yamamoto

"Alright go home and pack. Meet me here in the Main Assmebly hall in 15 minutes while you Ryoka and Rukia Kuchiki stay here with me I assume there's nothing for you to pack. " The Soutaicho ordered

"Hai Yamamoto Soutaicho" Everyone said and left to pack

* * *

15 minutes later

"Okay so how exactly are we getting into future?" Hitsugaya Toshiro the proud captain of the 10th division asked

"Basically I press this button and it will automatically teleport us to the future" Kurosuchi taicho explained

"Everyone ready?" The wise head captain asked

"Yes" Everyone replied

"Okay whenever you're ready Kurosuchi taicho" He said

"Okay" and he pressed the button suddenly a flash of light surround everybody and they disappear a second later

* * *

Everybody landed in a pile

"Welcome" a familar voice said as everyone stood up. They all look around it seem as if they never left the assembly hall if it weren't for the fact that there's another Yamamoto Soutaicho and Sasakibe fukutaicho standing there

"Now come on we still have to gather everyone" Future Yamamoto soutaicho said as he and his fukutaicho walked to the door. As soon as he said that everybody knew they have to follow him so they did. They follow him to a small forest when they notice three familiar reiatsu

"That was close" Rukia said leaning on the tree panting. But something was different about her instead of the tradional shinigami uniform she had on a miniskirt kind on uniform that ends midthigh and knee black high heel combat boots. What was the most shocking part was that she had on a captain haori that have the kanji 5 on it.

"Yeah I thought I was going to die back there" Toshiro said leaning on the other side of the tree panting

"I couldn't agree more" said Byakuya sitting on the ground panting

"Ahem"

"Yamamoto soutaicho" All three captain replied when they noticed the people behind him

"Um Soutaicho what's going on?" Toshiro asked

After the Soutaicho explained the whole situation he asked why they were running for life

"Well Ichigo the knucklehead decided that Shirayuki would look better with black hair so he dye her hair jet black. She got so angry that she decided to freeze everything in the area which includes people and we just happen to be there." Rukia explained

"Yeah we're lucky to get out of there. As for the other not so lucky" Toshiro added in

"Others what do you mean others?" Past Ichigo asked

"By others she mean all the Captains, Vice Captains." Byakuya replied for his sister

"I'm alive?" Past Rukia asked as if she discover the biggest secret in the century

"Yes and?" her future self asked

"How I was suppose to be executed" Past Rukia replied

"Well something happen I was cleared of all my charges and left to be alive" Future Rukia replied happily

"Let's just help the others out and continue the conversation at the Kuchiki Manor where all of you guys will be staying at." Yamamoto soutaicho said

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Please review


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Oh yeah about Rukia's uniform just picture Lisa's uniform from when she was a shingami but with high heel boots and a captain haori. Enjoy

* * *

After the Soutaicho got everyone out and explained to them about the situation. He told everybody that training will start next week and in the mean time he want all of them to spent the rest of the week getting to know each other. So they all went to the Kuchiki Manor since they'll be staying there.

"How about we split up and talk to our past selves?" Ukitake suggested and everyone agreed

"Wait before we do that we have to decide what to call our past selves so we don't get confuse." Hinamori said

"Well how about we call our past selves by their ranks like Kuchiki taicho, Kira fukutaicho for example and call us the future by our first names." Soifon said Since they can't think of a better idea everyone agreed "After after we're done maybe we could get together at the living room and play a game" Rangikusaid. And the past went to their rooms to talk with the future.

* * *

Byakuya

"Why is Rukia still alive?" Kuchiki taicho asked as soon as they enter his room

"Because she can be" Byakuya replied as emotionless as ever

"But I said I was going to execute her myself" said Kuchiki taicho eager to get to the bottom of this

"Well you'll find that what you thought before was wrong. The law is important but what's more important is the promise to Hisana and the fact that you care for Rukia as your sister." Byakuyasaid while taking a deep breath

"Oh by the way Rukia knows about Hisana being her sister" Byakuya added. There was silence afterwards while all information is slowing sinking in the past self.

* * *

Rukia

"I see that you're marry" the unseated officer of the 13th squad said

"Yup I'm married to the most wonderful man in Soul Society. He's sweet, gentle and understanding." Rukia said dreamily

"So you're happy?" her past self asked

"Yup the happiest I've been for years" Rukia replied

"What's the real reason you were kept alive?" Kuchiki asked

"I was telling the truth but let me tell you one thing Ichigo did come and save you." Rukia said in a very serious tone

"If he came to save me then why didn't Nii-samakill you himself he did say that and you know as well as I do that whatever he say he's going to do he will do it" Her past self said with deteminationto find out the truth

"He may mean what he say but you realize how much he cares about you" Rukia sigh

"No he doesn't I bet he thinks I'm a disgrace to the Kuchiki family. That's why when they say I was going to be executed he never said anything. He's happy to get rid of me." Her younger self said

"Well apparently you're wrong he's torn Rukia you need to understand that." said Rukia determine to get her to understand

"Torn between what!" exclaimed the unseated officer

"Torn between his promise to his parents and his promise to your s-" suddenly Rukia cut herself off realizing that she said too much

"My what?" her past self asked

Rukia sigh and said "Never mind"

After awhile they got up and walked toward

* * *

Toshiro

"So is Hinamori doing well?" Hitsuguya taichoasked concern with his childhood friend

"Yeah after she got over the Aizenincident she's been doing real good with Rukia as her captain." Toshiro said

"Hey you're marry." Captain Hitsuguya said as he noticed the wedding ring on Toshiro's hand

"Yeah" Toshiro said with a small smile in his face while he thought of his lovely wife

"Is it Hinamori?" His younger self asked

"No" replied Toshiro

"Then who is it?" The white haired captain of the Tenth Divison asked his future self

"You'll find out later." Toshirosaid being all mysteriously. As he stand up and walked to the door with his past self following him

* * *

Hinamori

"So you actually let Kuchiki Rukia replace Azien taicho?" Hinamori fukutaicho asked

"No not replace because they're two different person but I am happy that Rukiais my captain after all she's one of my best friends and trust me you're way better off with Rukia as your captain then Azien." Momo replied trying to straightening her past self out

"Best Friends? Since when did you become best friends with her?" Her past self asked

"Since a year ago." replied Momo and there was silence

* * *

Ichigo

"You really save Rukia didn't you?" the ryoka boy asked

"Yeah" Ichigo said

"So you became a captain" His past self asked

"Yeah I became a captain of the Third division about a year ago and no I am not dead." Ichigo said knowing what his past self was going to ask Since the Ryoka had nothing else to ask there was a period of silence as they waited for everyone to finish.

After everyone was finish they gather at the dining room and ate dinner. Then they went to the living room and everyone decide to play Truth or Dare like Rangiku suggested.

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think by reviewing please


	3. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's character

Here's the Truth or Dare chapter. Hope you guys like it

Oh and I want to thank StarPrincess999 for helping me with Renji's dare.

* * *

"Goodnight I have know intention of playing this game with you" the Soutaicho said as he walked away to his room

"Me too" His fukutaicho said as he got up along with Past and Present Soifon

"Okay who want to go first" Rangiku asked

"How about you go first" said Orihime as she hand her the bottle

"Okay" said Rangiku as she spin the bottle which landed on Rukia

"Rukia Truth or Dare" The strawberry blonde shinigami asked

"Dare" Rukia replied

"I dare you to kiss Toshiro" Rangiku said thinking that she'll finally get to see a kiss shared between them even though she forgot about the wedding

"Okay" Rukia said as she kiss her husband of eight months on the lips. Now as for the future this is normal but as for the past well let's just say they're beyond shock. After a few minutes Rukia spin the bottle and it landed on Ichigo (no not the future one who became captain of the 3rd division)

"Okay Ryoka Ichigo Truth or Dare" Rukia asked with a strange glint in her eyes

"Dare I'm not scaredy cat" Past Ichigo said

"Okay I dare you to go to Yamamoto Soutaicho and I meant the future one that's at First division dress up as Shinji do the creepy grin of his and say "Want some candy" while laughing like a maniac" Rukia said all in one breathe while smirking. After she said that everyone in the future was laughing but as for the past they were neither wondering how she know who Shinji is or wondering who on Earth is Shinji

"Question Who on Earth is Shinji?" Ryoka Ichigo asked

" Who Shinji is doesn't matter now but here this is what he looks like" said Rukia while handing him a picture of Hirako Shinji with is creepy grin and short hair

"Woah what's up with the smile?" Ichigo said as soon as he saw the picture

"How do you know what Shinji is?" Ukitake taicho asked

"How we know him is unnecessary right now" Byakuya said

"Anyway on with the dare Past Ichigo" Renji said

"Fine" Past Ichigo said as he got up

* * *

10 minutes later

Now if you're in Soul Society right now you find Past Kurosaki Ichigo dressed up as Shinji back when he was a visord standing in the First Division barracks holding a Milk Chocolate Hershey bar. And if you look around you'll find the all of the captains and vice captains past and present hiding around the corner waiting to watch the show

"Here goes nothing" Ichigo said as he knock on Soutaicho's door

"Want some candy" Ichigo said as he do that creepy grin after Soutaicho open the door

"Thank you I expect a thorough explanation tomorrow Past Ichigo" the wise old soutaicho said sternly while he take the Hershey bar from him

"Hai" Ichigo said nervously and he quickly ran

"Okay time for the next victim" Past Ichigo said after everyone got back to the Kuchiki Manor. When Ichigo spin the bottle it landed on Past Toshiro

"Okay Truth or Dare" Past Ichigo said

"Dare" Toshiro replied quickly not wanting everyone to know about his personal life

Ichigo got up and went over to whisper something in his ear while everyone watch his eyes widen

"Are you crazy that's like suicidal." Past Toshiro said not wanting to believe what his dare was

"Nope sorry you got to do it a dare's a dare" Past Ichigo said

"Fine but you're gonna pay if I get hurt" Toshiro said as he get up. Everybody in the room watch as he walk over to Past Kuchiki Taicho kneel in front of him and slap him on his face hard. It seem as if everyone was frozen as they sat there in shock trying to understand what just happen.

After a few minutes after everyone got over their shock Toshiro decided to spin the bottle which landed on his future self surprisingly

"Truth or Dare" Toshiro ask his future self

"Dare" His future self replied

"I dare you to tell me who you're married to" Now that's when gasp filled the room as the past learned about the white haired prodigy's marriage

"I'm marry to" the past started to lean in trying to hear the name "somebody in this room" Toshiro finished and the past all fell (anime style) disappointed in Present Toshiro's answer while the present looked amused by his choice of answer

"You're not even going to tell me who I'm going to married." The white haired midget said to his future self

"Nope you'll find out later." Toshiro replied as he spin the bottle and it landed on his fukutaicho

"Mastumoto Truth or Dare" Her captain asked

'_Whatever I choose taicho will never let me live it down_' Rangiku thought

"Uhh Dare" Rangiku said

"I dare you to stop drinking sake for one whole month." Toshiro said with a smirk on his face

"NOOOOOOOOOOO TAICHO ANYTHING BUT THAT" Rangiku shouted pleadingly

"Sorry Matsumoto like Past Ichigo said a dare's a dare" the white haired prodigy said still with a smirk on his face

After Rangiku got over her shock about her dare she spin the bottle and it landed on Present Hinamori

"Okay Hinamori Truth or Dare?" Rangiku asked her friend

"Truth" Hinamori replied

"I've been meaning to asked you how did you and Rukia become friends?" The strawberry blonde asked

"Well it started after the Winter War when we were still in the Fourth division. It just so happen that we were put in the same room. So whenever we got bored we'll talk to each other and as the days went by we found out that we have a lot in 's how we became friends" Hinamori said while looking over to Rukia smiling.

"Okay Momo spin the bottle and since we're all tired how about we make this the last turn" Rukia said while everyone nodded and Momo spin the bottle which landed on her spiky red haired friend

"Renji Truth or Dare" the Fifth division fukutaicho asked

"Dare" Renji replied almost immediately

"I dare you to dress up in this knock on Past Soifon taicho's door and say cleaning service." Hinamori said while holding up a maid costume. Everyone started laughing except the victim and his past self

"Wow Momo I never knew you could be so evil." Rukia said to her friend finally catching her breath

"Not as evil as that time when you dare him to cut off all his hair and dye it black." Momo replied

"All right give me that costume and get that dare over with." Renji said as he grab that costume form his friend's hand

* * *

A few minutes later

Renji was standing in front of Soifon door as the other were hiding around the corner

"Hope I don't die." Renji said with a sigh. He then knock on the door

"Cleaning Service" said Renji as soon as Soifon open her door. There was a few minutes of silence until she slap Renji on his face hard and slam the door on his face.

After she close the door everyone started laughing again. After they got over the laughter they went to their own respective rooms. Well of course the couple would shared a room.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think


	4. And Let the Training begin

Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry I took so long to update.

Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach if I did then Aizen would be dead a long time ago.

* * *

It was a sunny morning when Rukia woke up next to her husband. When she was about to get up a pair of arms wrap around her waist to pull her back in bed.

"Where you going it's still early." Toshiro asked his lovely wife

"So you finally decide to wake up." said Rukia as she kiss him on the lips

"And by the way it's not early,the others are already up. Besides we've got to get started on their training today." Rukia said. And they started getting ready for the day. By the time they got to the dining room only the guys from present were there.

"What took you guys so long?" Present Renji asked when they sat down

"Sorry this lazy guy over here thought it was still early." Rukia said pointing to Toshiro

"Where's the rest of people?" Toshiro asked

"They're still sleeping." Byakuya said

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Present Ichigo said looking at basically all the past who apparently decided to wake up at the same time.

"Okay eat your breakfast we're going to start your training today." The Soutaicho from the present said.

"So are you going to tell me who you're husband is?" Past Rukia asked

"Nope but I'll give you a hint he has a lot of similarities with me." She replied which got almost everyone in the past thinking.

"Well are _you_ going to tell me who _your_ _wife _is?" Toshiro asked his future self

"No but I'll give you a hint she's good friends with Momo and like I said last night she's someone in this room." He replied and again it got everyone thinking.

After breakfast everyone decided to split up into groups to train their past selves. The groups are

Byakuya,Rukia and Toshiro

Renji,Ichigo and Ikkaku

Momo,Rangiku, and Kira

Orihime,Ishida and Chad

Soifon,Yoruichi and Omeada

Unohana,Isane and Hanataro

Kenpachi,Yachiru and Yumichika

Ukitake, Shunsui and Nanao

Mayuri and Nemu

Kiyone,Sentaro and Ganju

Komamaru,Ichimaru,Tosen,Iba and Hisagi

Yamamoto and Sasakibe

* * *

Byakuya,Rukia and Toshiro

"So what are we going to do?" Past Rukia asked

"Actually I need you to use Jinzen to talk to Sode no Shirayuki." Her future self replied

"Why" She asked

"You see Sode no Shirayuki has a total of ten dances when in shikai. Since you only learned two of the dances. I think it's time for you to learn the third dance and to do that you and your zanpakuto need to talk to each other. Get her to teach you." Rukia explained

"Mind if we join in?" A voice out of nowhere asked

"Of course you guys are always welcome to join us." Present Toshiro said. Looking at the surprise guest who happen to be Sode no Shirayuki,Hyorinmaru and Sebonzakura.

"Who are you guys?" Past Byakuya asked

"It doesn't matter who we are. You'll find out soon. What matters is that we could help you on your training." Sebonzakura replied

"So you're trying to get Shirayuki to teach her Shirafune." Hyorinmaru said looking at past Rukia meditating

"Yeah she's going to need it in the near future,after all that's what saved me from that espada." Rukia replied

"So what are we going to do while she talks to her zanpakuto?" The white haired midget asked

"You guys are going to spar." Byakuya answered

* * *

Renji,Ichigo, and Ikkaku

"So what are we going to do?" Renji asked their trainers who were in a staring contest

"Just go talk to your zanpakuto or something." Ichigo replied determine to win the contest

"How?" His past self replied

"Meditate become one with Zangetsu." replied the orange haired captain

"Fine" and their past selves all start going to their inner world

* * *

Momo,Rangiku and Kira

"Hey Hinamori want some sake." Rangiku asked her friend as her past self is currently drinking with both Kiras

"Sure, you want some?" She asked her past self

"No thanks" Hinamori refused politely not wanting to get drunk

"Hey what do you think the Soutaicho is doing right now?" asked Kira

"Probably sparring or something serious." Rangiku replied starting to get drunk

"Ahh as expected from the Soutaicho." Kira said

* * *

Yamamato and Sasakibe

"Sasakibe what is everyone doing?" The old man from the future asked as his vice-captain join them in their tea party

"Kuchiki-taicho's group are sparring,Kurosaki-taicho's group are in a staring contest,Hinamori fukutaicho's are drinking along with Ukitake-taicho,Soifon-taicho and Zaraki-taicho's were also sparring, Unohana-taicho,Ryoka and Kiyone-san's group are talking and Kurotsuchi-taicho's group are researching." His vice-captain replied

"Very well would you like oolong or english tea?" His captain asked

"English please"

* * *

So yeah not much training being done but this story doesn't really focus on the training that much but rather what happens between it and the relationship between the characters.

I have a question that I want everyone to help me with. Okay do you guys want to reveal the truth about Aizen early in the story so everyone would be training for the Winter War which would be at the end of the story or reveal the truth about Aizen at the end of the story. So everyone please review and tell me what you want to happen with the Aizen thing.


	5. The Truth Finally Reveal

Sorry I haven't update in a while I had writers block and I was too lazy to update then I lost my Internet connection for a while but here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did Rukia and Toshiro would be a couple.

* * *

It's been a week since the past came to train. Everything's been peaceful until one day...

"Hey guys do you know where Rukia is?" Renji asked one day when they were all having lunch

"No" was all that was heard for a few seconds

"Wait I've got it!" Rangiku exclaimed which made everybody looked at her " The person who you're married to is Rukia-chan over here."

"Yeah right and I'm actually reindeer." Renji replied

"Yeah"

"I agree"

"Those two would never get together."

"Smart how'd you figure it out." Rukia finally said with a smirk on her face

"WHAT"

"Well you said there was a lot of similarities between you two and there are you're both short,both ice wielders and you both are best friends with Hinamori I bet you became a couple through her."

"Yeah we did." Toshiro said putting an arm around her shoulder

"AAAAHHHHHH" someone screamed startling everyone

"What was that?" Past Ichigo asked

"Hey guys don't you think the reiatsu is a little too familiar." Future Ichigo said

"Crap we better get going before it's too late." Soifon said as everybody for the present get up

"What where are you guys going." Past Ukitake said

"Come on I'll explained on the way." Rukia said

"Anyways I think it's time to tell you the truth about my execution and why I was kept alive." Rukia started

"What do you mean the truth? What is there else to know about?' Yamamoto asked

"Remember when I told you guys that something happen and I was clear of all my charges?' everyone nodded at that question

"Well it's because someone was behind all the events that happen in Karakura town. He killed Central 46 then assign that mission to me so I could meet Ichigo. Transfer my power to him. To get the Hogyoku which is in the gigai and that gigai is also the reason why Rukia didn't get her shinigami powers back." Rukia stopped waiting for everyone to digest the information

"But what does this person want with the Hogyoku whatever?" Byakuya asked

"Look this person wants to rule the world and to do that he needs to kill the king. The Hyoku is the key to that. Since this all turned out to be planned of course I was clear of all my charges."

"Who is this person?" Yamamoto asked they were only minutes away for the hill

"Aizen,Ichimaru,and Tosen" Rukia said after a few minutes of silences

"WHAT"

"But how Aizen's dead we all saw his corpse." Toshiro said after getting over the shock

"That's an illusion. It's his zanpukto's shikai. We've been under his spell the whole time." Rukia replied

By the time they got to the Sokyoku hill Aizen already had the Hogyoku in his hand. Ichimaru was just about to kill Rukia with Shinso but Byakuya saved her just in time.

"Is it me or is it Deja Vu all over again." Ichigo said looking over at the situation

"It's most definitely Deja Vu" Renji said

"Why are you guys standing there go stop him!" Past Soifon exclaimed

"We can't it's too late." Present Rukia said pointing to the negacion

"Aizen why?" Yamamoto asked (please note that this is the past that's asking the question)

"No one starts on top of the world. Not you,not me,not even gods. The vacancy of the throne in the sky is over because from now on I will stand in Heaven." Then Aizen disappear and the Garganta closed.

* * *

1 hour later

"Rukia there's something I need to tell you." Byakuya started when Rukia came over to his side while Unohana was healing him.

"It's an old story. 50 years ago I lost my wife before the first plum blossoms."

"Hai Hisana-sama I was told that I reassembled her so you want to adpot me as your younger sister

Rukia said interrupting her brother's story

"I told them to tell you a lie. Hisana was your sister." Rukia's eye widened when he said that

"When you and Hisana was sent to Inzuri the living conditions was hard. Hisana couldn't afford to take care of you so she abandon you. She regretted it ever since, even when she married me everyday she would go search for you with her sickness. When she was on her deathbed I promise her that I was going to find you,take care of you and treat you like my own sister. So when I saw you at the academy I immediatly knew that you were her sister and adopted you. After that I made a promise on my parents grave that I would never break the laws again. I was torn when I bought you back to Soul Soceity should I break my promise to my parents or watch you die. Rukia I'm sorry." Byakuya explained while the rest of the present watched

"It's alright Nii-sama" Rukia said holding his hand to her chest

* * *

So yeah they know the truth which is a good thing cuz now they could start training for the Winter War! Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. AN Please read!

Hey guys I've know I've haven't updated in awhile I'm sorry. I have a perfectly good reason for it my laptop crash for like 2 months then back to school and I've got swept up in tests, reports and classes. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible now that I got everything settle. Sorry for the wait.


	7. Another AN sorry

Hey sorry that I haven't updated for about 2 years, it was because I kinda drifted away from anime and got into arashi and other j-pop groups (still love them btw) but now I'm back so I'll try to update most of my stories within a month but can't make any promises with school starting. However I'll try my best!


End file.
